Beneath
by marijuane
Summary: Un jeune homme brisé par la guerre, qui n’a plus goût à rien, et un sauveur inattendu… slash HPSS, WARNING: situations difficiles!
1. Le début de la fin

Notes: Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, pardon pour le manque d'updates je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ses temps-ci, d'où le postage d'une nouvelle fic qui correspond plus à mon climat intérieur actuel. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublies les autres, ne vous en faites pas!

°

°

Disclaimer: JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire des personnages de cette fic, ne m'appartient que la dépression où je les plonge, et non, je ne me fais décidément pas d'argent avec! °sourire colgate°

WARNING: Slash de rating M, donc relations entre hommes et scènes graphiques en perspective… Si ça vous pose un problème, au revoir!  
Je vous mets également en garde pour la dépression à forte dose ici décrite, c'est une fic "dure", vous êtes prévenus... si vous n'aimez pas le angst et le drama, fuyez!

Résumé: Un jeune homme brisé par la guerre, qui n'a plus goût à rien, et un sauveur inattendu… slash HP/SS

Dédicace: A my sis', en espérant que cette fic te plaira:D

_Beneath… _

Chapitre 1

Je les observe.  
Je ne fais que ça, tous les jours, à chaque heure qui passe.  
Je les regarde et j'essaye d'imaginer ce que ça fait... être dans leurs chaussures, pantalons ou robes. Être eux.  
La plupart ont l'air si heureux! La vie leur sourit, ils ont confiance en l'avenir. C'est normal, peu d'entre eux ont souffert.  
Facile d'y croire quand aucun obstacle ne se dresse sur son chemin!  
Je les envie.  
J'envie même ceux qui sont malheureux… car je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a autant de raisons de l'être que moi. Je suis le roi des mélancoliques, des déprimés, des neurasthéniques.  
Je ne permettrai pas que quiconque me vole cette couronne. J'y tiens. Je l'ai mérité. Oubliez vos statues, vos monuments. C'est la seule médaille ou reconnaissance qu'il me plairait de recevoir. Qu'on m'offre ce titre en échange de mes sacrifices pour cette humanité en quête de héros. Moi, un héros? Vous vous êtes trompés, lourdement trompés, je ne suis pas un héros! Je n'en ai jamais eu l'étoffe! Et ce sont vous, mes amis, qui en avez payé le prix. Vous avez payé pour avoir cru en moi. Qu'ils célèbrent cette "victoire" qui n'en est pas une, moi je m'y refuse.  
Je me morfonds continuellement et ne permet à rien, ni personne, de me sortir de l'état d'hébétude permanent où je suis plongé depuis la fin de la guerre.  
Je n'ai plus goût à rien, plus d'envie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continues. Mais je le fais.  
Je me lève, je me lave, je mange.  
Mais jour après jour je le fais plus distraitement.  
Jour après jour je deviens plus transparent.  
Je m'efface doucement.  
C'est une autre forme de mort. Lente et discrète. Pas de cris, pas de sang.  
Non, ne pas attirer l'attention. Que personne ne s'en rende compte, que personne ne m'arrête. Je veux disparaître. Tout doucement, sans un bruit.  
Effacer toute trace de mon passage dans un monde qui a hâte de m'oublier, maintenant que mon rôle est accompli.  
M'enfoncer dans ce brouillard ouaté où règne le silence et l'obscurité.  
Tout y est si doux, si tendre…  
Rien ne me touche. Rien ne me blesse.  
C'est si bon. Autant que dormir. Autant que ne pas se réveiller.

Mais cet état de grâce ne pouvait durer.  
Je m'éveille peu à peu, et ressent à nouveau.  
C'est insupportable, détestable. J'excecres ces sentiments qui m'envahissent bien malgré moi. Je voudrais les garder enfouis, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'en hais chaque jour un peu plus. Le fameux héros qui n'est même pas capable de contrôler ses sentiments... Je suis pitoyable, minable.  
Je refuse qu'on s'approche de moi, je refuse les quelques mains qui se tendent encore face à ma si visible descente aux enfers.  
Le Professeur MacGonagall peut me convoquer tant qu'elle veut. Oui mes notes ont chuté, oui maintenant je n'assistes presque plus aux cours. Et alors? Quelle importance?  
Tout me semble futile et sans intérêt.  
Pourquoi travailler à l'école? Que m'importent mes ASPICS?  
Je ne lui pose pas ses questions, ça n'a pas d'intérêt, je connais déjà sa réponse. Je dois réussir mes études pour trouver du travail, un qui me plaise et qui soit digne du "Grand" Harry Potter, vivre une vie "normale" maintenant que la guerre est finie. La guerre est finie, mais ce n'est pas pourtant que j'ai envie de vivre cette vie qu'on me propose. Les rares fois où je me suis permis de fantasmer sur un après Voldemort, de rêver que je lui survivrais, jamais je ne m'imaginais seul.

Il est beau l'Elu! Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-sauvé-le-monde-du-Mage-Noir, et qui a laissé mourir ses amis.  
Les seuls sentiments qu'il me reste encore, qui n'ont pas disparu dans le néant qui fût un jour mon cœur, sont pour eux.  
Affection. Peine. Perte. Culpabilité.  
Et toujours en arrière-plan cette rancœur.  
J'aurais dû abandonner le monde à son sort. Comment ces gens, ces inconnus peuvent-ils vivre quand eux ne sont plus?

Comment puis-je vivre quand eux ne sont plus?  
Je suis malade de vivre.  
Malade de sentir battre mon cœur, ce traître de cœur qui refuse de s'arrêter.  
Malade de cette douleur, qui n'est pourtant jamais assez.  
Je me dégoûte.  
Chaque fois que je vois mon reflet dans un miroir, je suis pris de fureur, pris du désir presque irrépressible de détruire celui que j'y vois.  
Je ne mérite pas d'exister. Je mérite de payer pour ne pas les avoir sauver.

Alors l'idée s'impose d'elle-même.  
Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer, aucune envie de le faire. Alors je choisis d'arrêter de survivre.  
Ces quelques mois sans eux n'auront été qu'un sursis, et j'ai hâte d'en finir, hâte de les rejoindre.  
C'est comme une fièvre qui m'envahit, une impatience, une folie.  
Je ressens presque à nouveau la joie à cette idée: la fin.  
Fin des regards qui me suivent partout, fin de mes efforts absurdes pour conserver les apparences, fin de ma souffrance, fin de cette existence misérable. Je ne manquerais à personne, bien au contraire. Ils seront soulagés de ne plus m'avoir sous les yeux, moi le symbole de cette guerre atroce. Ils pourront oubliés, ils pourront vivre tranquilles. J'ai rendu service à l'humanité en survivant, je lui en rendrais un autre, bien plus grand, en mourant.  
Par Merlin, j'ai si hâte!  
Mais il me faut attendre. Il ne me sera pas difficile d'obtenir un moment de solitude, mais pas avant ce soir. Je dois attendre que cette journée se termine, avant de pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Surtout que personne ne se doute de mon projet, que personne ne m'arrête! Je prends sur moi pour calmer mon impatience, mais je ne cesse d'imaginer la scène, de fantasmer sur ma mort. Pourquoi les gens la craignent-ils tant? La mort est si douce.  
Elle est libération, lâcher-prise, elle est bonheur absolu.

Je sais qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce sourire qui déforme mes traits tout au long de la journée. Je sais qu'ils se trompent sur sa cause: «Enfin il guérit, enfin il se remet» et sous-entendu à cette pensée: enfin il ne fera plus de vagues, enfin il ne nous empêchera plus d'être heureux, ne perturbera plus notre paix.  
Pour vivre, il faudrait que je fasse comme eux. Que je laisse s'éloigner la douleur d'avoir perdu les êtres qui me sont chers. Il faudrait que je les oublies. Il n'en est pas question. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai, jamais je ne les oublierai, non jamais! Je le refuse!

Alors ce soir sera ma fin. La fin d'Harry Potter le Survivant.

°

°

°

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Pour me motiver à mettre la suite (qui est déjà écrite), taper go!


	2. Death will be my bride

Update un peu tardive, vu que je suis une feignasse qui met un temps dingue pour taper ce qu'elle écrit… Je ne parlerais même pas du temps que j'ai mis pour me corriger, plus les modifs de dernière minute: une horreur!

Donc désolée, et j'espère que ce chapitre valait cette attente! (pour ma défense, il faut préciser que ce chapitre est vraiment très déprimant…)

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année un peu en retard!

o.

o.

Disclamer: JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire des personnages de cette fic, ne m'appartient que la dépression où je les plonge, et non, je ne me fais décidément pas d'argent avec! °sourire colgate°

WARNING: Slash de rating M, donc relations entre hommes et scènes graphiques en perspective… Si ça vous pose un problème, au revoir!  
Je vous mets également en garde pour la dépression à forte dose ici décrite, c'est une fic "dure", vous êtes prévenus... si vous n'aimez pas le angst et le drama, fuyez!

Résumé: Un jeune homme brisé par la guerre, qui n'a plus goût à rien, et un sauveur inattendu… slash HP/SS

Dédicace: A my sis' que je n'aimeuh! J'espère que cette fic te plaira!! J'en profite au passage pour te rappeler que les blogs, c'est pas pour les chiens… °air innocent°

o

_Beneath… _

Chapitre 2: Death will be my bride

o.

Il est temps. Voici le moment que j'ai attendu toute la journée. Celui d'en finir, celui de mourir.

J'en tremble d'excitation.

Toute la journée j'ai imaginé la scène dans ma tête, frémis de joie à ce moment divin où ma vie s'échapperait. J'ai fixé mes poignets avec une fascination morbide, ses veines apparentes je les voyais déjà ouvertes, le précieux liquide s'écoulant peu à peu, me libérant enfin.

C'est ce moyen que j'ai choisi pour en finir: m'ouvrir les veines.

C'est affreusement cliché comme technique de suicide, et j'ai hésité un moment. Pourquoi pas un saut de l'ange depuis la Tour d'Astronomie? Pourquoi pas plutôt l'option poison? Pour moi, le dernier surtout serait facile à réaliser, il suffirait que je rate une de mes potions. Ha, ha.

Ce que je suis drôle aujourd'hui, c'en est effrayant. Mettons cela sur le compte de l'euphorie de mon suicide.

Étonnant comme je peux me sentir bien, vraiment. Probablement parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pris une décision par moi-même et pour moi-même. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment fait un choix.

C'est moi, et moi seul qui décide de ma vie, qui décide de ma mort. Ce pouvoir me grise, m'enivre. Je n'ai déjà plus les pieds sur terre.

o.

Cela ne m'a pas empêché de préparer la scène du crime avec un grand pragmatisme. J'ai posément pesé le pour et le contre de chaque lieu, de chaque moment, et de chaque méthode.

J'ai effectivement pensé à un saut du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être transformé en puzzle, et encore moins celle de mes camarades de classe rassemblant mes morceaux…

La Salle sur Demande m'a traversé l'esprit, qui sait ce qu'elle m'aurait fourni pour m'aider dans mon entreprise, mais je l'ai finalement rejeté.

Je n'avais pas envie de salir les souvenirs que j'en ai par mon geste.

J'ai préféré opté pour la salle de bain des préfets, et pour un gentil couteau bien aiguisé.

Moui, c'est banal. Mais l'important c'est l'efficacité après tout.

Toute cette préparation, toute cette réflexion, Hermione aurait été fière de moi!

Ou peut-être pas après tout…Mais hey! On ne meurt qu'une fois, autant faire ça bien!

o.

J'ai passé la journée dans un état second, et voici venu le moment tant attendu. Je contemple la pièce, attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis le Tournoi en quatrième année. Cet endroit est toujours pour moi associé à Cedric.

Cedric… une autre victime, une autre personne a être morte à cause de moi.

Je repousse cette pensée, peu importe maintenant, non? D'ici quelques minutes s'en sera fini de moi, de mes fautes, de ma culpabilité et mes regrets.

Je m'attends à ressentir la même exaltation à cette pensée que plus tôt dans la journée, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me sens vide, déconnecté. Comme si déjà je n'étais plus là.

Je m'installe dans le bain qui est enfin prêt.

Je ne suis plus apte à ressentir un quelconque sentiment, mais les sensations, oui. C'est la seule chose qui m'indique que je suis encore vivant. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Mes muscles se détendent et je me sens bien. Au chaud, à l'abri. Cela fait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne pense plus. La tempête dans ma tête s'apaise, cette voix qui me harcèle nuit et jour depuis des semaines se tait soudain. Le vide en moi s'approfondit. Un silence total dans lequel je me ressource, reprend des forces. C'est une paix que je veux voir devenir éternel. Je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux plus ressentir.

Je ne veux plus être torturé toutes les nuits par des cauchemars où je les vois souffrir, ou je les vois mourir. Mes amis, bientôt je serais là, avec vous, et tout sera bien à nouveau. Si je meurs à mon tour, vous me pardonnerez, n'est ce pas?

C'est tout ce que je peux encore espérer alors que le vide m'engloutit.

Et j'attends.

J'attends que le dégoût de moi-même me pousse à l'irréparable. J'attends que le besoin irrépressible d'en finir me submerge à nouveau.

o.

J'attends un moment. Les minutes s'égrènent, mais rien ne vient. Je ne comprends pas. Le silence de la pièce que je trouvais agréables il y a quelques instants, m'apparaît maintenant comme lourd, oppressant. J'ai envie de m'en aller, de fuir cette pièce. Fuir mon projet.

Me tuer, ça me paraissait facile tant que ce n'était qu'une idée, un concept en l'air. Soudainement, alors que je suis ici, cela m'apparaît comme malsain, glauque. Terrifiant.

J'ai été confronté plein de fois à la mort, j'ai affronté Voldemort et ses sbires plusieurs fois au cours des années, et je n'ai jamais eu peur. Mais étrangement, ceci est différent. Quelque chose au fond de moi se tord, se révulse, se refuse à mourir. Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me sens déboussolé.

Je ne suis plus si sûr de ce que je dois faire. Peut-être que je devrais quitter cette pièce, retourner à mon dortoir, bien tranquillement, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me mentirais, me prétendrais que j'ai eu un coup de folie, que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, que je ne voulais pas véritablement mourir. Je nierais mon bonheur à l'avoir anticiper. Je serais ce qu'ils veulent de moi, je pleurerais mes morts, et j'irais de l'avant, je serais normal.

Je me penche sur cette idée, me sentant comme un funambule sur sa corde. Je suis en équilibre instable, et j'ignore de quel côté je vais tomber.

C'est alors je réalise.

o.

Je réalise que si je peux me couper de certains sentiments, les cacher tout au fond de moi, je ne pourrais pas le faire pour tous, je ne pourrais pas me couper de mes souvenirs. Ils sont toujours là, à l'affût. Et ma culpabilité, et ma souffrance également.

Il est inutile de tergiverser. Que mon instinct de survie se soit réveillé ne signifie pas que je doive abandonner. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse me libérer.

Mais avant cela, il me paraît juste de me remémorer la Bataille Finale. Je veux rendre honneur à ceux que j'ai aimé, ceux qui sont tombés pour moi, je leur dois cela. Oui, je dois le faire. Je dois replonger dans mes souvenirs d'eux, m'y noyer, laisser ma douleur m'engloutir. Arrêter de fuir comme je l'ai fait depuis des semaines. Je le dois.

Une à une, les images envahissent mon esprit, retracent l'histoire en commençant par la fin. Leur fin.

o.

Le sang partout, les cris, les pleurs. Des corps mutilés et des visages rendus difformes par une expression de souffrance à jamais gravée sur leurs traits.

Vision d'horreur sur le champ de bataille, et pourtant il y a comme un soulagement à ses morts. La blessure est profonde mais franche, nette. Il en est autrement pour ceux que l'on retrouvent vivants, ceux qui ne survivront qu'un temps, ceux que l'on regarde s'éloigner peu à peu, sans rien pouvoir faire, impuissant. Rien n'est pire que cette attente.

Encore que, la trahison de Ginny me bouleverse encore, tout autant, si ce n'est plus que toutes ces morts.

Mais tu t'égares Harry, concentre-toi. N'essaye pas de fuir les souvenirs simplement parce qu'ils sont douloureux. Ne sois pas lâche comme eux.

Tu t'es promis de respecter leur mémoire. Tu t'es promis de ne pas les oublier. Tiens cette promesse, quoi qu'il t'en coûte, même si cela fait mal. Même si ça te ramène à cette haine, cette révulsion de toi-même.

Ma respiration se bloque sous l'assaut des souvenirs. J'ai tellement, tellement honte de moi.

o.

Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger. Quand je repense à cette confiance dans leur yeux le jour où je suis parti affronter Voldemort…

Tout est de ma faute! J'ai été stupide! Je me suis rendu au rendez-vous sans imaginer une seconde ce qu'il allait se passer. Pendant que j'attendais bien gentiment à Godric Hollow que mon ennemi vienne m'affronter, lui rassemblait ses troupes et attaquait Poudlard.

Les défenses magiques ont craqué.

Une boucherie.

Je n'ai même pas reconnu Hermione quand j'ai trébuché sur son corps sans vie.

Au vu de la scène, elle n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir, et intelligente comme elle l'était, l'avait compris instantanément. Elle était morte, mais par ses efforts surhumains, elle avait réussi à les emmener avec elle. Tous les quatre.

Au milieu de ma peine, je retirais une joie sauvage à contempler les cadavres de ses agresseurs. Bravo Hermione, well done.

Ce n'est que quand Ron me trouva, fixa avec horreur le sourire fier qui ornait mes lèvres alors que je ramassais tranquillement les restes de ce qui fût ma meilleure amie, que je réalisais soudain ce que ma réaction avait d'inhumain.

La sienne par opposition n'en parût que plus appropriée. Il hurla, il pleura, et quand il n'eût plus la force pour l'un ou l'autre, il accepta qu'on l'enlève de ses bras.

Il se laissa emmener tranquillement sans un mot. Autant que je sache, il n'en a d'ailleurs plus prononcé un seul depuis ce jour-là.

Il n'a récolté que des blessures légères durant la bataille finale, en cela plus chanceux que beaucoup, mais son esprit a volé en éclat, le plongeant dans un état catatonique.

Je n'ai pas été capable de lui rendre visite à St Mangouste. J'ai songé à aller le voir, lui dire adieu, mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux m'imaginer affronter son regard, plonger mes yeux dans le gouffre insondable de sa douleur, voir par moi-même son effondrement si total.

Sa douleur dont je suis responsable. Son effondrement dont je suis coupable.

Je ne peux pas accepter l'idée de lire dans ses yeux son dégoût de moi, moi qui ai laissé torturer à mort celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

J'ai tellement honte…

o.

Bien sûr, ma bêtise n'a pas coûté la vie seulement à mes amis. Nombreuses furent les pertes en ce jour. Je ne les oublies pas, comment pourrais-je? Mais Ron et Hermione étaient mes meilleurs amis, ceux auxquels je tenais le plus, ceux dont le souvenir me torture le plus.

Leur rire en cette dernière journée me hante. Ils avaient décidé de se fiancer. Ils ne voulaient pas attendre de grandir et mûrir, comme leur répétaient les adultes. C'était la guerre et la vie est trop courte! Ils voulaient en profiter au maximum tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient heureux.

Ils ne l'auront pas été longtemps, par ma faute...

Je sais bien, au fond, qui est le véritable coupable, je ne suis pas bête! C'est Voldemort, ce maniaque avide de pouvoir...

Mais j'aurais du faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, j'aurais du le prévoir! C'était mon rôle de les sauver, non?

J'ai accompli la prophétie, j'ai tué Voldemort et mis fin à la guerre. Selon les principes des gens qui m'entourent, je devrais, je suppose, me sentir fier de cette réussite. Mais aux prix de combien de vies s'est elle produite?

La seule mission que je m'étais donné de mon plein gré, la seule qui ait vraiment compté, c'était prendre soin de mes amis, les protéger. Avoir échoué prouve ce qu'au fond j'ai toujours pensé de moi. Je suis un raté, un zéro.

Je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis rien.

Je ne méritais pas de survivre à cet affrontement. Je vais rectifier cette erreur, et rendre justice aujourd'hui.

o.

Mû par une impulsion irrépressible, j'attrape le couteau.

Mes pensées s'arrêtent brutalement.

Tout est calme en moi, plus de douleur, plus de colère, la paix.

En quelques secondes c'est fait. Mes poignets me piquent, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Ça le ferait je pense, si je n'avais pris la précaution d'avaler un certain mélange emprunté à l'infirmerie.

On pourrait me rouer de coups à cet instant, c'est tout juste si je sentirais un chatouillis!

Je suis hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par ce sang qui apparaît d'abord doucement là où la peau s'est ouverte, puis s'écoule en un flot de plus en plus puissant alors que je plonge mes poignets dans l'eau chaude.

L'eau se colore de rose, il y a comme des volutes de sang qui tournent, tournent sur elles même, et c'est fou ce que c'est joli, et ma tête tourne avec elles, en harmonie. Je les fixe des yeux et je me sens joyeux, je me sens heureux. Je me laisse glisser sous l'eau, et je regarde le monde devenir un peu plus trouble à chaque seconde. Je me sens partir. Je m'endors, et je ne vais pas me réveiller.

J'ignore le pincement dans ma poitrine, c'est trop tard Harry, c'est la fin. Tu as choisi, et tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

J'entends comme un grand bruit alors que je sombre. Comme si quelque chose se fracassait. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je ne m'inquièterai plus de rien désormais.

o.

o.

La suite au prochain épisode! °musique angoissante°

Vous pouvez taper go pour la suite, ou bien l'auteure comme on me l'a proposé... J'espère que ce chap n'était pas trop pourri et que vous n'êtes pas traumatisés… Un conseil: lisez de la guimauve, (lisez Correspondances!) ça vous requinquera! J'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre trois!

Kissouilles!


End file.
